


Bitten

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Matherine, Pain, Vampires, Violence, fangs, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: No pairings, Matherine friendshipRated TOne-shot!It all started with Don Carlos, the Prince of Spain. All the secrets, death, blood, lust, it all started with Don Carlos. You think you know what happened when he impaled himself on the 'chair' but you don't. What if there was more to the tale then revealed? Now that I've got you hooked with the whole dark secrets and blood I'll start my tale.





	Bitten

It all started with Don Carlos, the Prince of Spain. All the secrets, death, blood, lust, it all started with Don Carlos. You think you know what happened when he impaled himself on the 'chair' but you don't. What if there was more to the tale then revealed? Now that I've got you hooked with the whole dark secrets and blood I'll start my tale.

Catherine had agreed to help Mary with her Don Carlos problem and at the time it hadn't seemed all that difficult. Just a bit of sneaking around and then Mary would have Spain at her side. As planned they met that night, Don Carlos blindfolded and Mary handed the whip over to the French Queen. Catherine didn't particularly care for this sort of thing and she didn't blame Mary for shying away from it. She had however promised Mary that she would do her best to help Mary protect Scotland and she didn't intend to break that promise. Catherine had done her part as promised but poor Mary just couldn't bare it. She had yelled for Catherine to stop, giving away their little plan. He had ripped the blindfold off as Mary tried to explain and Catherine hoped he wouldn't scream for the guards. Neither of them could have prepared for what happened next. Don Carlos sprung from the 'chair' with lightning speed, the chains snapping from his strength.

Before either of the Queens had a chance to so much as register what'd just happened he appeared behind Catherine without the French Queens noticing. Mary was all too aware of Don Carlos's position and she was about to continue her rant about how Catherine meant no harm when she saw them. Two white fangs gleaming from under his gums, her eyebrows shot up in horror, "Catherine!" She shrieked whilst trying to alert the older Queen of her predicament but she was too late.

Catherine was about to turn around when two fangs sunk into her neck, she let out a small squeak before he began his assault on her neck. Vigorously tearing away her flesh with his fangs, trying to get deeper, collect more blood. She could vaguely see Mary with her hands over her mouth fear written all the over her pale face. She tried to tell the Scottish Queen to run but at that moment her knees gave out, yet Don Carlos held her up, his thirst still unquenched. The pain was unbearable and soon enough she found herself gasping for air, all of a sudden the support of his arms left her as the fangs were removed from her neck. She crumbled to the floor and he bent down near her, brushing her copper hair off the destroyed side of her neck. "Pretty girl, do you have any last words?"

"Don't...." She coughed, "Don't let me...." She was gasping for breath now, "Don't let me die...don't hurt....Mary."

"Well I can't promise anything about Mary but you can certainly live." He snickered, biting his own arm briefly he put it to her lips, his blood dribbled down her lips onto her chin and her small tongue flicked out and cleared it away. "Good girl drink it up."

She fell limp to her side and Don Carlos turned to Mary. Flying at her he slammed her into the stone wall as the brunette let out a yelp of fear. "I was hoping you would come Mary, I knew your blood would be a treat but it was so very kind of you to bring her." He growled gesturing to Catherine who was still face down on the floor, drenched in her own blood.

"You killed her!" She whimpered.

"I did no such thing...she's fine." He shrugged.

"She's not!!" Mary looked close to tears at this point.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not because you're next."

Mary shut her eyes tight and set her jaw, preparing for the pain. Mary felt the fangs sink into her neck and let a small whimper escape her tightly pressed lips. It was as if her head was spinning round and round and her legs were made of jelly. She collapsed and expected to land on Don Carlos's bare chest but instead her cheek came in contact with fabric. She forced her eyes to open and felt someone help her to stand whilst pressing fabric to her wounds. Her eyes fell on Don Carlos, he had a piece of wood sticking out if his skull as if someone had stabbed it into him.

Catherine had been struggling to get off the ground whilst listening to Don Carlos and Mary. She only hoped she could get up before Don Carlos sealed Mary's fate just as he had sealed hers moments before. Yet when she finally got to her feet it was too late, the Prince of Spain already had his fangs in Mary's neck. Panicking she snapped a piece of wood from the 'chair' surprising herself by her own strength. She rammed it into Don Carlos's neck with all the force she could muster. He fell to the side as Mary slumped forward into Catherine's arms, the French Queens neck was throbbing and her head was spinning but she kept a straight face.

"Catherine?" Mary croaked.

"Shhh Mary it's alright, come on we have to get out of here." Came the elder Queens voice.

"Catherine your neck...are you..."

"Mary not now we have to get out." She guided the Scottish Queen to the secret passageways and back to her chambers. Upon arrival Catherine grimaced at the bright light as she sat Mary down near the fire and went to fetch a wet cloth.

Mary was far too dizzy and her eyelids felt as heavy as lead, she felt Catherine press a wet rag to her neck and she hissed in pain. Catherine's soothing voice hushed her whilst carefully wiping away the blood and rubbing circles on Mary's wrist. "Catherine..." Mary murmured wearily, "I thought you were dead..."

"Shhh Mary it's not the time for that." She responded calmly. In truth Catherine wasn't feeling herself at all, her head hurt and her neck itched. If she hadn't known better she would've thought she could hear Mary's blood flowing through her veins, but that's not possible, is it? No, no of course it's not without knowing it Catherine hand was trembling and she was biting down on her lip so hard it broke the skin. She gasped in pain she licked the blood away, suddenly there was a crave in the pit of her stomach, stirring a kind of hunger she'd never felt before. She stopped tending to Mary and darted to the mirror, her reflection stared back at her and nothing seemed amiss. Then something caught her eye, and two tiny bite marks on the side of her neck, when she looked closer she could see multiple scars on the side of her neck. Now she was beginning to panic, taking a shaky breath she open her mouth and almost screamed. There were two small fangs gleaming from the top of her gums. Clamping a hand over her mouth she staggered to sit down, tears burned in her eyes and her heart was racing.

Mary has noticed Catherine go over to the mirror and watched her silently. All of a sudden Catherine looked as though she'd just seen a ghost, clamping a hand over her mouth and stumbling over to the bed. Mary's brows knit in worry and made her way over to where Catherine was sitting. "Catherine what's wrong?"

"Mary, sit down." She ordered and Mary did as told. The French Queen moved the brunette's hair off her neck and looked closely at it, sure enough there were two little scars that mirrored Catherine's.

"Open your mouth." She demanded and Mary obliged, just as suspected there were two miniature fangs on Mary's top gum. Catherine felt as though she'd just been hit over the head by a frying pan, her breathes were shaking and she sat down looking blankly ahead. Meanwhile Mary was staring at her like she was crazy, having no idea what was going on.

"What is your problem?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Mary...Mary...Don Carlos...he...I...you...we're...fangs...god...vampires." She stuttered, tripping over her own words.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, taking hold of Catherine's shoulders and forcing her to look at the Scottish Queen.

"Mary..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "We're vampires."

"Catherine! What are you going on about there's no such things as vampires!" She glared at the older Queen as if she was going insane.

"Come here." She beckoned her to followed her to the mirror, "Now, open your mouth."

Mary rolled her eyes thinking the whole thing was ridicules, but she did as asked and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted the fangs in her mouth, grabbing Catherine's shoulder with such force the French Queen whimpered. "Mary, you're hurting me." She said trying to get Mary off.

"What kind of game are you playing?!" Mary shouted, gripping Catherine with unknown strength, causing Catherine to wilt slightly. Catherine had no idea where this newfound strength had come from but she certainly didn’t like it.

"I'm not playing around! I'm not I swear, let go!" She cried out as she felt her shoulder splinter under Mary's intense grip. In a last attempt to make the Queen of Scots believe she lifted her own freckled hand to her mouth and bit down. Blood gushed down her hand and she saw Mary's eyes flash red as she released Catherine from her iron grip. Then Mary grabbed Catherine's bloody hand and lifted it to her lips, sucking the blood from her hand Catherine began to feel dizzy once more. She tried to pull her hand away but Mary yanked it back, her shoulder had somehow healed once Mary's grip had been retracted but Catherine paid that no heed now. At the moment she was just trying to stand upright, her head was spinning again and she tried to say something but it came out as a incoherent moan.

"Mary...Mary no...blood...more…stop...go....dizzy....Mary..." With that she crashed to the floor, her hand yanked away from Mary's mouth. Mary instantly snapped out of her trance to see Catherine lying unconscious on the floor, her hand magical sewing itself together.

Mary went to her knees by Catherine, "I'm so sorry! Catherine wake up!" She shook her frantically. As hard as she tried Catherine refused to get up, Mary tried to lift her and surprisingly she seemed light as a feather. Setting the limp Queen down on her bed she sat besides her fiddling with her dress. She couldn't believe what she'd just done, Catherine had known she'd go all vampire which is why she'd done it in the first place. Mary took the hand that Catherine had bitten a few moments prior and examined it; it looked the same, freckled and olive colored. The only difference was that there were two tiny scars, hardly noticeable if you weren't paying attention but there all the same. Mary ran her index finger along the veins in Catherine's hand and up her fingers to her palm.

"Mary?" Came a foggy voice and Mary instantly let go of Catherine's hand looking up at the French Queen.

"I won't bite you know..." She mumbled, "Actually on second thought I probably will..." She put one hand to her head and sat up, looking at Mary wearily.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would do that...I hurt you..." Mary rushed to say.

"That was my intention, I knew what I was getting into." Catherine interrupted whilst struggling to get up.

"I...I...and I hurt your shoulder, I heard it crack." She said reaching for Catherine.

"I'm okay." She reassured her.

"You're not, you're so pale, you look ill."

Catherine pursed her lips, "Well thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No really are you hot?" She pressed the back of her hand to Catherine's forehead and then jerked it away as though she'd been burned.

"You're burning up!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm..." She sneezed, "I'm fine."

"Lay down." Mary ordered.

"Don Carlos...what if I killed him?" She mumbled.

"If they come here I'll tell them you fell ill and I've been tending to you all night." Mary said whilst going and rummaging for some herbs for tea.

"Don't touch those!" She shrieked as Mary reached out for a plant. Mary took away her hand and sighed.

"Where is the sage and lemon?" She questioned.

"First cupboard to the right." Catherine muttered.

"I'll have a servant make you some tea and soup."

"Mhhmn." She mumbled in agreement.

"Catherine...what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked patting the bed next to her for Mary to sit down.

"About the whole vampire thing." She said sitting next to the French Queen.

"We'll figure it out." She murmured softly.

"Catherine are you alright?"

"My heart...my heart hurts." She whispered.

"I hurt you, I knew I hurt you." Mary began to sob.

"No…" She took Mary's hand, "No...you didn't hurt me, I just...I need...blood Mary..."

"What?" This took her off guard and it even shocked her enough to make the tears stop.

"I need blood...to live...I'm dying...blood Mary...now..." Her face was pale and her hands were shaking as her voice failed.

"How do I get blood?! I can't just get blood Catherine!" Mary panicked not realizing the obvious.

"Give me your arm..." She rasped.

"W...what?" She stuttered.

"Your...arm."

"You won't kill me?" Mary uttered, even though she knew this was a stupid question it was the one she asked out of the thousands spinning in her mind.

"No...” She croaked, she was loosing energy quickly. "Mary please..."

Mary was about to object again when she actually looked at Catherine, her whole person was pale and shaking as if she was out in the snow. A single tear had trickled down her cheek and her small hands were clamped together trying to steady herself. She looked on the verge of death and she was. Fear coursed through Mary's heart and she thrust her arm towards Catherine's mouth.

"I'm sorry....it has to be like ...this." Catherine rasped before sinking her fangs into Mary's lower arm, sucking the blood from her arm Catherine drank her fill before falling back into the pillow. Blood dripped from her lips onto her chin and she rubbed her eyes, then she focused on Mary. The Scottish Queens arm was healed and Mary looked fine other then shocked. Catherine yawned and curled her legs up near her chest.

"Catherine are you alright?" Mary asked for at least the fourth time that night.

"Sleep." She murmured.

"Uh...Catherine what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here...get some rest." She muttered.

"What about Don Carlos?"

"Stick with the plan."

"Oh...okay." Mary agreed before wiping the blood off Catherine's face with a wet rag.

Catherine soon after fell asleep and Mary returned to her chambers, she hadn’t heard a word about Don Carlos and she would be glad if it stayed that way. She readied herself for bed and lie down, staring up at the ceiling sadly. At half past midnight Mary crept into Catherine's chambers, it was the dead of night but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see red eyes glowing and white fangs gleaming. She could hear screams, Catherine's screams as Don Carlos sucked the blood from her neck. She shivered and shook the thought off, tiptoeing over to the edge of the French Queens bed she looked down at her. She was asleep but obviously having unpleasant dreams. She kept tossing and turning struggling with the blankets and curling into a ball with her face in her knees. Small beads of sweat were causing her hair to stick to her forehead and she looked ghostly pale in the moonlight. It was odd to see Catherine so raw and unguarded really, there was no cold mask of indifference, no straight back and pursed lips, just Catherine.

Carefully Mary sat down next to the elder Queen and took hold her shoulder giving her soft shakes. Catherine only curled up to the pillow and gripped it for dear life, "No...no don't hurt me...don't hurt me..." She begged.

"Catherine I won't hurt you...you need to wake up come on..." She shook her again; glad she came when she didn't otherwise Catherine would be defenseless to these dreams.

_She was burning up flames licked her face and her screams echoed throughout the courtyard. Suddenly her screams weren't the only ones, there was another person screaming...Mary. She looked through the flames to see Mary struggling and crying, crying for Catherine like she had when she was just a child. She tried to reach for her but she was bound to a stake by chains. She looked behind the flames to see the court full of people, Claude was weeping into Bash's chest and Charles was looking horrified. Another scream escaped her lips as a flaming branch crashed on top of her, she looked to see Mary again. The Scottish Queen was reaching for her, Catherine stretched out a burnt hand and grasped Mary's. The second they touched she vanished into oblivion a last bloodcurdling scream bursting from her dry throat._

She sprung up from her dream panting and crying unconsciously. "Mary....Mary...you're alive...Mary..." She breathed in her half awake state.

"Of course I am...Catherine are you okay?" Catherine was physically shaking and still hand her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth to try and calm herself.

The French Queen immediately adverted her gaze to her hands, embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state. She stopped rocking herself but she was still shaking uncontrollably and pale as a ghost. "I'm fine..." She mumbled, "Why are you here?"

"I...I couldn't sleep..." Mary murmured, "Guess we're one in the same."

"In more ways then one." She grumbled.

“Catherine?”

She looked over at the younger Queen quietly, waiting for her to continue.

“We’re going to be okay, right?”

And suddenly it was like they’d gone back in time, to a place where Mary was only a little girl, unburdened by life and it’s horrors and Catherine was still happy. It took all she had not to just break down then and there as she nodded and took Mary’s hand in hers, “We’ll be okay…”

  
  
**A/N well that’s the end of this one-shot, I’ve had to going for a while and didn’t really know how to continue it from this point so I guess this is where it ends. Let me know what you think!**

 

 


End file.
